


Tragedy || Tobias Eaton [DIVERGENT] [BOOK ONE]

by madhattxr



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Book/Movie 1: Divergent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhattxr/pseuds/madhattxr
Summary: hey, sorry its been a while but i've only just gotten a new laptop after my other one broke, so here's another chapter of Tragedy.





	1. [intro/disclaimer]

[i do not own divergent or anything affiliated with divergent. i only own my original characters and plots. all rights go to veronica roth.]

"If our love is tragedy..."

My parents call me a disgrace to the Dauntless faction. Dauntless are loud, happy and confident. I'm mute, depressed and shy. The complete opposite.

My parents went to great lengths so no one knows who I am and I've grown used to it. Not having any friends, no one knowing I exist apart from my parents, Max, Eric and Jason.

My parents abuse me, starve me and hate me. It is the complete opposite of what a parent should do, they should take care of you, feed you and love you.

When I met Four my whole life changed. He was the only person who understood. People think they do but only those who have experienced it themselves understand. I wished I could just forget by the scars and burns reminded me of it. When I was with Four I was happy and I wasn't the depressed freak everyone knew.

I was me and no one could change that.

But, my fairytale almost always ends in Tragedy

BOOK ONE IN THE NALA GREY SERIES.

deuces x


	2. [playlist / cast]

[i do not own divergent or anything affiliated with divergent. i only own my original characters and plots. all rights go to veronica roth.]

"If our love is tragedy..."

playlist;

clarity by zedd feat. foxes

"if our love is tragedy... "

enchanted by taylor swift

"it was enchanting to meet you."

wildest dreams by taylor swift

"say you'll remember me, standing in a nice dress staring at the sunset, babe. red lips and rosy cheeks, say you'll see me again, even if it's just in your wildest dreams."

ghost by halsey

"my ghost,   
where'd you go?  
i can't find you in  
the body sleeping next to me."

hold me down by halsey

"my demons, are begging me to open up my mouth."

avalanche by bring me the horizon

"its like an avalanche. i feel myself go under, 'cause the weight of its like hands around my neck."

no control by one direction

"lost my senses, i'm defenseless, her perfumes holding me ransom. sweet and sour, i devour, lying here i count the hours."

take me to church by hozier

"my lovers got humor, she's the giggle at a funeral. knows everybody's disapproval, i should have worshipped her sooner."

i know places by taylor swift

"let them say what they want, we won't hear it.  
loose lips, sink ships all the damn time, not this time."

uma thurman by fall out boy

"keep you like an oath where nothing but death do us part."

strange love by halsey

"everybody wants to know  
if we fucked on the bathroom sink.  
how your hands felt in my hair  
if we were high on amphetamines."

"they think i'm insane, they think my lover is strange, but i don't have to fucking tell them anything."

mrs. potato head by melanie martinez

"no one will love you if you're unattractive. "

salute by little mix

"you think we're just pretty things, you couldn't be more wrong."

good for you by selena gomez

"let me show you how proud i am to be yours."

confident by demi lovato

"its time to get the chains out.   
is your tongue tied up?   
cause this is my ground and i'm dangerous."

infinity by against the current

"we won't die young but we'll live fast."

fire n gold by bea miller

"there is love inside this madness, we see walking in the moon. though i don't believe in magic, i believe in me and you."

baby i by ariana grande

"if it's even possible, i love you more than the word love can say it."

kids in love by mayday parade

"young love was such a dumb love.   
call it what you want, it was still enough."

aftertaste by shawn mendes

"you wonder if you could take back what you did that day and it hurts, cause it turns out that no one can replace me.   
i'm permanent, you can't erase me.''

something you need by against the current

"scared to care because then you loose.   
try to hide how you feel but i feel it, too."

hurricane by halsey

"i'm a wanderess  
i'm a one night stand  
don't belong to no city  
don't belong to no man  
i'm the violence in the pouring rain  
i'm a hurricane."

castle by halsey

"i'm headed straight for the castle.   
they wanna make me their queen."

ride by twenty one pilots

"so i'm taking my time on my ride."

eyes shut by years and years

"no nothing's gonna  
hurt me with my  
eyes shut, i can see through them."

use somebody by kings of leon

"you know that i could use somebody."

blank space by taylor swift

"nice to meet you  
where you been  
i can show you incredible things.  
magic, madness, heaven sin.  
saw you there and i thought,  
'oh my god, look at that face.'"

one last time by ariana grande

"one last time, i need to be the one..."

stay with me by sam smith

"stay with me cause your all i need."

hands to myself by selena gomez

"so come on give me a taste, of what its like to be next to you."

sorry by justin bieber

"is it too late now to say sorry?  
cause i'm missing more than just your body."

roman holiday by halsey

"the timings never right, for now let's get away,   
on a roman holiday."

talking body by tove lo

"so if we're talking body, you got a perfect one so put it on me."

immortals by fall out boy

"i'm bad behaviour but i do it in the best way.  
i'll be the watcher of the eternal flame.  
i'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams."

dangerous woman by ariana grande

"all that you got, skin to skin, oh my god don't you stop boy."

colors by halsey

"you're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece and now your tearing through the pages and the ink."

never forget you by zara larsson and mnek

"i will never forget you, you will always be by my side.  
from the day that i met you, i knew that i would love you till the day i die."

18 by one direction

"all i can do is say that these arms were made for holding you,   
i want to love you like you made me feel when we were eighteen."

control by halsey

"i sat alone, in bed till the morning.  
i'm crying, " they're coming for me."  
and i tried to hold these secrets inside me.  
my minds like a deadly disease.  
i'm bigger than my body, i'm colder than this home, i'm meaner han my demons, i'm bigger than these bones.  
and all the kids cried out, "please stop, you're scaring me"  
i can't help this awful energy.  
god damn right, you should be scared of me.  
who is in control?"

how to save a life by the fray

"where did i go wrong, i lost a friend."

cast;

emily blunt as selena grey

tom cruise as chris grey

emily rudd as nala grey

ashley frangipane as candice/dice grey

hello! yes, i'm back with another fanfiction but this time, i have planned it! the chapter length will range from 300-500 but other than that it'll be completely different!

the divergent cast will stay the same, this has the war but it will take place a year after tris' initiation so yes. no one but al is dead :)

deuces x


	3. [01]

[i do not own divergent or anything affiliated with divergent. i only own my original characters and plots. all rights go to veronica roth.]

"If our love is tragedy..."

NALA GREY'S POINT OF VIEW

I breathe deeply as I open the draws. I don't have much time until I have to leave. I take out a black jumper, black leggings, and a pair of black vans. I get dressed, place a necklace around my neck and apply some dark red matte lipstick.

After putting on a beanie, I grab my black backpack, brush my long brown hair and go downstairs. I smile a tiny smile when I see that there is toast on the kitchen counter. Yes there is no butter but still, its toast. I rush over and take a giant bite out of a slice, swallow before taking tiny bites.

My parents don't let me eat often. Its usually once or twice a week so when I do eat I try to savor it. I usually get food at school but I can't eat much of it otherwise I'll be sick, since stomach isn't used to holding a lot of food at any one time. I check the time after I've eaten and let out a breath of relief as I see I'm gonna be on time.

My parents call me a disgrace to the dauntless faction. Dauntless are loud, cheerful and confident. I'm mute, depressed and shy. The complete opposite. So, when I go to school I have to leave at 5:00 everyday, catch the 5:10 train, arrive at school at 5:30 and go to see my private tutor at school. I leave the hub at 2:30, catch the 2:40 train, arrive at the dauntless compound at 3:00 and run home. Then I go to sleep at 4:00 or 4:15 in the afternoon.

My parents went to great lengths so no one knows who I am and I've grown used to it. Not having any friends, no one knowing I exist apart from my parents, Max, Eric and my tutor. I think I'm the only one Eric friends with. He's comfortable with me, he isn't afraid to be himself and he let's me stay the night if I need to.

I leave the apartment and lock the door before sprinting up to the train tracks, knowing that if I don't, I'm gonna miss it. I start running beside a cart.

I grunt as I grip the handle and throw my body into the train cart, landing perfectly on my feet. I take a seat on the floor against the wall, watching the scenery go past.

word count; 396.

well hello there my kind readers! its nice to see you all again. this is just the introduction chapter so... yah. at the beginning of every chapter will be the same lyric and then, at the very last chapter, it will be be completed at the end. the start of the sequel. yes. there is going to be a sequel. i am planning it now. if you didn't know, nala has selective mutism so she chose not to speak. she chooses not to talk. why? you'll find out later on in the book.

deuces x


	4. [02]

[i do not own divergent or anything affiliated with divergent. i only own my original characters and plots. all rights go to veronica roth.]

“If our love is tragedy...”

NALA GREY'S POINT OF VIEW

I jump as a bang startles me out of my thoughts. "Hey, Nala. You gotta get off in a couple of seconds," Eric states and jumps off. But not before I give him a timid smile. I stand up and stretch my legs out. It hurts sitting down for so long. Why I continue to do it I don't know.

Just like Eric said, a few minutes later it was time to jump off. After making sure my beanie is secure on my head, I jump out of the train and into the air. The usual feeling of flying runs through my body but like always, the sensation is short lived as my body plummets to the ground.

I land on my feet, stumbling forward a few steps before I am able to steady myself. When I am stable, I take off running towards the hub, earning some weird looks from a group of three Erudite. I enter the building slowly, not making any noise to disturb everyone inside before making my way to my tutor.

I only have him until lunch, where he gets food for himself and I before I take the aptitude test at the same time as everyone else. I have to go through the back door though. My tutor, Mr Rogers aka Jason, is sat at his desk wearing a tight black T-shirt, black skinny jeans and black converse. His blonde hair is gelled back, but if you'd have seen him in the street you'd think it was natural.

He looks up when I enter, a big cheesy grin on his face. Even though I don't talk, we enjoy each others company a lot. I think of him as a father and he thinks of me as a daughter even thought he's not that much older than me. "Hey, La! How've you been?" He asks as I close the door. La is his nickname for me.

I give him a thumbs up and sit down at my desk. "Good. Now, seeing as this is our last lesson together, I thought we should have some fun!" Jason exclaims, a mischievous smirk replacing his cheesy smile.

word count; 361.

halla! i know nala's shy but that's around people she doesn't know. once she warms up to you and trusts you then she comes out of her shell. she doesn't talk to anyone at all. the face claim of mr jason rogers will be the lovely chris evans aka captain america/steve rogers. jason's last name is so creative right? i couldn't think of another so don't judge me!

deuces x


	5. [03]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry its been a while but i've only just gotten a new laptop after my other one broke, so here's another chapter of Tragedy.

[i do not own divergent or anything affiliated with divergent. i only own my original characters and plots. all rights go to veronica roth.]

“If our love is tragedy...”

NALA GREY'S POINT OF VIEW

My eyes widen as I remember what happened the last time he said that.

We decided to prank the teacher in the classroom opposite by putting baby powder in the cushion she sits on so when she sat down it clouded around her. Little did we know that she's terribly allergic to baby powder. He had almost been fired for that one.

I rapidly shake my head. "Come on! There's this dude called Four, and he's always so grumpy. His girlfriend, Tris, isn't here today so can we prank him? I checked his allergy records and he has none!" He begs. I sigh before nodding. I lift my palms up and tilt my head to the side, asking what we should do.

He cheers before going over the plan. This was going to be awesome. The plan was to get him alone in a room and then cover him in pink glitter glue and purple glitter. Not one of our best but we didn't really have time to change it.

I point to the screen, smiling when Four's in there alone. We had installed a sensor and a machine in the ceiling of every classroom on this floor for this purpose. Or with something similar like flour or jam or paint.

I almost let out a squeal when he passes the sensor. Almost. I shake with silent laughter as the ceiling panel moves, emptying 4 litres of glitter glue onto him before spraying the purple glitter on his whole body. Jason is next to me, dying of laughter. A tear escapes my eye as I laugh before I wipe it away.

My laughter abruptly stops as I see him storming out of the room and towards ours. I duck under the desk after getting rid of the evidence. Jason calms down before pretending to mark some papers. The door slams open and I hear stomping footsteps come over to the desk. It's hard not to laugh when I see the glittery footprints but I am able to by closing my eyes.

"Four what happened?" Jason asks with a gasp. I hear a deep growl making my hands tremble with the fear of being caught.

word count; 364.

hi! if you didn't already notice, i spread the day over a series of chapters ;) this will continue next chapter then it'll hopefully be the aptitude test :) x in the next chapter when she says man parts its because she's sheltered and doesn't really know what else to call it.

deuces x


	6. [04]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is yet another chapter as they have all been posted on Wattpad previously :)

[i do not own divergent or anything affiliated with divergent. i only own my original characters and plots. all rights go to veronica roth.]

“If our love is tragedy...”

NALA GREY'S POINT OF VIEW

"You know what happened, Rogers! Why did you do it?!" A deep voice demands. I press my lips together so hard that they turn white.

"You know I admit to doing the prank and I didn't do this one. If there's anything I can do, let me know." Four lets out a loud sigh before leaving the room. I thank the gods above for Jason's good acting. I peer over the desk before getting up. I go to step out but I fall backwards, landing in Jason's lap he groans as I land on his manly parts.

I quickly get back up and carefully move out of the way. Panicked, I run over to the First Aid kit and grab the first thing I see and put it over his jean covered man parts. "Bandages? Really La?" He asks incredulously. I shrug before taking it back, as if saying, well screw you then.

Jason soon recovers and laughs. "Thank you anyway, Nala."

I nod before rubbing my stomach. He grins and opens the desk draw that is filled with small bars of chocolate. He gives me one and grabs one for himself. He knows I don't eat much but chocolate is one of the only things I eat when I can . That and dauntless cake. That's why he always fills the drawer with chocolate and only gets me dauntless cake and something small for lunch.

I hungrily open the wrapper and take a bite. I sigh happily at the taste before taking another bite. I devour it in three mouthfuls. I give him a thankful nod before he finishes his own. Jason hands me a pad of paper and a pencil and tells me to doodle while he actually marks some papers.

Most of my 'doodles' actually end up in the tattoo shop. The one Four has is one I designed. He requested it and I made it come alive in paper. He doesn't know that though. No one does apart from Jason. He takes them there when I'm done and if Tori and bud say they're okay then they take them.

I start to make some lines that somehow turn into three ravens flying in a line, one behind the other. I smile before continuing to draw.

word count; 377.

hey! fancy seeing you here! how are you guys? has anything important happened? a wedding, a proposal, got a new boyfriend? girlfriend? come on! mama leia is here to listen! is there anything bad happening that you need to get off of your chest? cause i'm always here to listen and give advice if you want it :)

just let me know! deuces :) x


	7. [05]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone even enjoying this? i mean, it has really short chapters and i feel like it isn't even a good fanfiction

[i do not own divergent or anything affiliated with divergent. i only own my original characters and plots. all rights go to veronica roth.]

“If our love is tragedy...”

NALA GREY'S POINT OF VIEW

"You know what happened, Rogers! Why did you do it?!" A deep voice demands. I press my lips together so hard that they turn white.

"You know I admit to doing the prank and I didn't do this one. If there's anything I can do, let me know." Four lets out a loud sigh before leaving the room. I thank the gods above for Jason's good acting. I peer over the desk before getting up. I go to step out but I fall backwards, landing in Jason's lap he groans as I land on his manly parts.

I quickly get back up and carefully move out of the way. Panicked, I run over to the First Aid kit and grab the first thing I see and put it over his jean covered man parts. "Bandages? Really La?" He asks incredulously. I shrug before taking it back, as if saying, well screw you then.

Jason soon recovers and laughs. "Thank you anyway, Nala."

I nod before rubbing my stomach. He grins and opens the desk draw that is filled with small bars of chocolate. He gives me one and grabs one for himself. He knows I don't eat much but chocolate is one of the only things I eat when I can . That and dauntless cake. That's why he always fills the drawer with chocolate and only gets me dauntless cake and something small for lunch.

I hungrily open the wrapper and take a bite. I sigh happily at the taste before taking another bite. I devour it in three mouthfuls. I give him a thankful nod before he finishes his own. Jason hands me a pad of paper and a pencil and tells me to doodle while he actually marks some papers.

Most of my 'doodles' actually end up in the tattoo shop. The one Four has is one I designed. He requested it and I made it come alive in paper. He doesn't know that though. No one does apart from Jason. He takes them there when I'm done and if Tori and bud say they're okay then they take them.

I start to make some lines that somehow turn into three ravens flying in a line, one behind the other. I smile before continuing to draw.

word count; 377.

hey! fancy seeing you here! how are you guys? has anything important happened? a wedding, a proposal, got a new boyfriend? girlfriend? come on! mama leia is here to listen! is there anything bad happening that you need to get off of your chest? cause i'm always here to listen and give advice if you want it :)

just let me know! deuces :) x


End file.
